Dark Truths
by eL3menTa1
Summary: It's 10 assassins against our 5 ninja. With no other choice than to split up to find a way out, Kai and Cole find themselves in serious trouble, with no where to go. Will the other be able to help them and escape safely? Story is (most likely) better than the summary XD rated T for mild violence and death. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongCHAPTER 1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"(strongKai POV)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on stay with me Cole!" I shouted as I violently shook Cole's shoulders. He was slipping away. There was no way I was going to let that happen. His stomach was bleeding badly. I looked around the room for something to stop the blood flow. I couldn't find anything but the shirt on my back. Without delay, I pulled my red shirt off, and wrapped it around Cole's bloody abdomen./p  
p style="text-align: left;""K-Kai..." Cole coughed out weakly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What is it?" I didn't receive an answer. I put a finger under his nostril. I didn't feel a breathe./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Cole?" I sighed in relief as his chest slowly moved up and down. "Everything will be okay"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong4 hours earlier/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(No POV)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""We have to split up!" Lloyd shouted as him, Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane ran at full speed down the hall. It wouldn't be long until the assassins caught up to them. "It will be harder for them to catch us that way."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Cole and I will look for an exit up top." Kai said as he stopped beside the stairs. The others nodded./p  
p style="text-align: left;""We will look around this area."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No!" Zane whispered. "There is one floor left. I will take that one by myself."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Zane, you can't go by yourself!" Jay insisted, grabbing Zane's wrist. With great strength, he pulled his arm away from Jay's grasp and dashed up the steps. Jay sighed, knowing there was no talking him out of his decision. "Be careful up there."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You too." Cole replied before him and Kai quickly made their way to the top floor./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(Cole's POV)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As quick as I possibly could, I ran up until we got to the 7th floor. I looked side to side to make sure that it was safe to go. There was no sign of danger to be seen. There were many rooms in the area, but only one had the exit map, and a door key. This was like a horror movie. We were locked in from the outside with some of the deadliest assassins in town. Getting the map and key was our only way out, and with 5 men down, there was no way we could fight them off./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You check that room, and I'll check this one." I suggested, pointing to side by side doors in front of us. Kai nodded, then went to his appointed room. I did the same. I slowly turned the knob and poked my head inside the small room. It was dark. I stepped inside, being sure to keep my foot in the door, and searched the walls for a light switch. I just couldn't find one anywhere. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I knew there was one there though. There had to be, or the bulb lights wouldn't be here! I sighed, and pulled my foot from the door. I scowled as I watched the only light I had was closed out./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(Kai POV)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When I stepped inside the room, I instantly turned on a nearby lamp that was sitting on a wooden table. I could now easily see the small room I was in. I saw a small drawer at the table and opened it. I searched it with my hands, pushing objects to sides, and flipping things over. There was no map or key. I sighed, and walked around the room, checking book shelves, and other tables. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Next room." I whispered to myself as I turned the door handle./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kai!" Cole's cry echoed off the walls. He sounded like he was in pain. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm coming!" I shouted back as I raced out and into the room where Cole screamed. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hello?" I whispered as I felt around for a light switch. I couldn't see a thing, and that scared me. "Cole, please answer me!" The only thing I heard were painful groans coming from the floor in front of me. I gasped as I remembered seeing a small flashlight in the drawer from the other room. I turned around and grabbed the knob. I twisted it, but it wouldn't budge. I jiggled it, hoping that it was nothing but jammed, but it was nothing but locked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kai! H-here!" Cole shouted weakly as he rolled something my way. I gained hope. Feeling the floor, I picked up a cylinder object and felt the sides. With excitement, I pressed down on a button. light flashed from my hands. "A flashlight!" I exclaimed. My happiness faded as I shined the light in Cole's direction. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"CHAPTER 2/p

(KAI POV)  
p style="text-align: left;""Cole!" I shout in horror as I rush to his side. his shirt is drenched in blood as well as one or two puddles on the tile floor. "Cole, what happened?" He could only reply with a painful groan. I scooped him up without a problem, and rested him on the wall. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""K-Kai..." Cole coughed out. "He was here..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who? Who was here?" I asked in a panicked manner. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""T-The leader." It was obvious now. He was referring to the leader of the assassins who were after us. Cole weakly pointed to a nearby shattered window. He must have made a dash for it when he heard the door open. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"With caution, I lifted Cole's shirt to reveal a nasty slash down the center of his abdomen. He groaned as I lifted his shirt. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""It h-hurts!" He shouted weakly. I couldn't help but feel bad for all of this. After all, he saved my life a few days ago, yet I can't find any way to save his. "Can you find a way to open that door?" He asked, pointing to the exit door./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can try." I said as I stood up and walked back to the locked door. Once again, I grabbed the handle and jiggled it. "Open! Damn it!" I shouted in frustration. It wouldn't budge. As I looked at Cole, I quickly realized that he was sliding down the wall that I put him up against. I got up and rushed back to his side./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Here let me help you up." I grabbed him by his arms and carefully brought him back up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Were you able to..." he coughed, spitting out some blood as he did. "Were you able to open the door?" I shook my head as sat next to him. "So you're just going to give up?" I sighed, not know exactly what to say. "You have to get us out of here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I looked at Cole. He was right. If I don't get him out of here he could die. I stood up and walked over to the door. I grabbed the handle and ran my body into the wooden door. Nothing. "It's not working." I whispered to myself. I took a deep breathe, and did it again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bam! Not even a splinter. I grabbed my arm in pain. "Oww! I think I may have hit a little too hard!" I shouted, making Cole chuckle. I crack a smile at making Cole laugh at a time like this. There was only one thing to do now. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""GET US OUT!" I shouted as I pounded on the door. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP US!"/p


	3. Chapter 3

(Kai POV)

I slid down the wooden door. Nothing was working. We were trapped, and in Cole's condition, this situation could be fatal. Cole looked over at me with sorry eyes. I couldn't bare to look at them. I covered my face with my hands and sat at the foot of the door. "Kai? Are you okay?"

I looked up at his face. He seemed to have lost most of the color in his face, and it looked like he would fall "asleep" at any given moment. "I should ask the same thing to you." I stood up and walked back to him. He was breathing slowly, and every now and then was having to gasp to get enough air in. I didn't think he was going to make it. What if nobody came? We could be here forever, and I'd never get to see Nya again.

After a couple minutes, Cole finally closed his eyes. "No! Come on buddy don't die on me now!" I shouted as I shook his leg. He gave a big cough before looking at me like I was crazy.

"Dude! Chill out, I'm not dead yet!" I sighed in relief as he cracked a smile. "It's been a long day, I'm really tired." He said before shutting his eyes again. I tapped on his shoulder and grinned.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to sleep right now..." I suggested.

"Why not?"

"Just...please try to stay awake." I said before standing up again. I paced the floor trying to think of what to do. Every twenty minutes or so, I'd have to flick Cole's arm to wake him up. The situation was dire. I just couldn't think of a solution. Just when I was about to give up, there was a small noise at the door. I froze in place as the door slowly creaked open.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said. I gasped and ran over to the door.

"ZANE!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly.

"Um, Kai? How long were you in here? And where is Cole?"

I pointed to Cole who had fallen asleep once again. "That doesn't matter right now. Cole is hurt very badly, we have to get him out of here." Zane's eyes widened at the sight of Cole propped up on the wall.

"He...he's alive right Kai?" He said gravely as he walked over to him. I bent down to him and flicked his nose. He immediately covered it with one hand and pushed my face away with the other.

"Wow am I really that injured?" He asked, removing his hand from his nose.

"What are you talking about?"

"I swear I can see Zane at the door."

I chuckled and grabbed Zane's wrist. "You did. We are going to get you out of here."

With Cole on Zane's back, we moved out and made our way down the hall. Checking one or two rooms as we went by them. "That's that!" I shouted from room 30. "Let's just hope that the others found the key." Zane nodded in agreement.

We made our way down the stairs to the first floor. If those assassins were scattered around the building, we should be safer now than we were before. With quiet feet, we walked to the front door, and gave it a little tug to see if it was still locked. It didn't move an inch. "Damn it!" I shouted. We were out of that dreaded room, but we were still cut off from any nearby hospital. I tapped on Cole's arm and he groaned. "How are you doing?" I asked with a small smile.

"I don't think I'll make it out of here alive..."


	4. Chapter 4

(KAI POV)

I sighed. Why was this happening to us? Cole looked sick. His face was pale, and he was burning up. His breathing had slowed down also. "Zane, he will die very soon if we don't get him some medical attention." I said feeling Cole's forehead. Zane nodded as he walked over to a large table. He carefully took him off of his back, and rested him on the table.

As I was beginning to lift up his shirt, Cole grabbed my arm. "There's no use!" He coughed violently, spitting up blood in the process. "You have to get the others out of here!" He pushed me away. I growled.

"They can handle themselves, and you can't. We aren't going anywhere." I said as I went to lift his shirt again. He sighed, and let me do what was needed. He was still bleeding badly. To be honest, I was surprised that he was still alive. "Zane..." I whispered for Cole's sake. "It's not looking so good."

"What should we do?"

"You are the ninjroid, how about you tell me what we should do." I snapped.

"Well, before we do anything, we need to stop the blood flow." I stared at Cole blankly. He was already in horrible pain, and now I'd have to push down on him. I looked at Zane and squinted my eyes.

"I can't bring myself to do that, Zane." He glanced at me before stepping up and putting his hands on Cole's abdomen. He was barely doing anything, yet every touch seemed to bring our brother pain.

"This will hurt a little bit." Zane said, getting ready to push down. Cole's eyes widened.

"Exactly how much will it hurt?"

"Just...be prepared." Zane replied, then gave a good push and held it. Cole groaned and griped.

"If this is what you call a little bit, then I don't want to know what a lot feels like!" He shouted, trying his best to hold in shouts of agony.

"Kai, do you have something to wrap?" Zane asked, holding his hand out. I looked around frantically, checking the table's drawers. I couldn't find anything. With no other choice, I slipped off my red shirt and put it in Zane's hand.

"That's all I've got at the moment..." Zane took the shirt and wrapped it around Cole's body, knotting it tightly so it was still giving the cut some pressure. Cole's painful groans ring in my ear. I wish there was a way to help his pain, and relieve him, but I had nothing.

"Maybe we should go find the others?" Zane suggested. I glanced between Cole and Zane. I'll carry him don't worry." He said as if he read my mind. I nodded then helped Cole climb onto Zane's back.

Still trying to be quiet, we made our way up the steps again, and stopped at the second floor. This floor certainly had more rooms than the seventh floor. It would be tricky to look for everyone. Especially when they could have split into different floors again.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked. Zane was speechless. "Should we go back downstairs, and wait?"

"I suppose it would be safer than to walk around the building." He replied. "I'm sure the others will come downstairs once they are done searching." I nodded in agreement.

As we turned to go back, right before our eyes, was one of the very assassins that were after us.


	5. Chapter 5

(ZANE POV)

The sudden shock of the assassin before me, almost caused me to drop Cole from my back. Without any warning, the man threw a blow to my stomach, causing Cole to slide from my back. The assassin threw another blow, but failed as I quickly grabbed his wrist. Using his other hand, he took a knife from his pocket, which was easily seen. "Zane!" Kai shouted before grabbing the assassin's arm. While Kai was distracting him, I served him a hard punch to his face. He was out cold. "Not so tough!" Kai laughed.

With all of the action going on, none of us seemed to notice Cole, who was gasping for his life. It was obvious that he couldn't breathe properly. "Oh no..." I gasped at the realization that I was the one who dropped him. I bent down on one knee next to him, and picked him up carefully. He was still gasping for air, and seemed to be on the verge of death. "No...no please don't." I whispered to him, as he slowly stopped his gasping.

"Cole, come on buddy, stay with us!" Kai shouted in a frustrated tone.

"You...might just- have to go on without me." Cole coughed up some blood. "Tell everyone...that they've been the best brothers I could ever have..."

I shook my head. "You can tell them that yourself." I said before lifting his limp body on my back. He was still gasping viciously.

"Zane, put him down!" Kai shouted, and I quickly rested him back on the floor. Before any of us could say anything, Cole closed his eyes, and soon, his breathing subsided.

(KAI POV)

My heart was thumping through my chest as Cole's breathing stopped. "Cole! This is not the time for sleeping!" I shouted. Yet deep down, something in me knew that he wasn't at all sleeping. "Come on Cole, don't pull that joke on me again..." A tear fell from my eye as I watched Zane bend down and rest is ear on Cole's chest. I held my breath in hopes that he would be able to hear the slightest heart beat.

Finally, Zane lifted his head and looked at me. He stayed quiet for about a minute or so before sighing. "Not even the slightest of beats."

Tears of sadness begun to push on my eyeballs at the painful news. "No..." I whispered before burying my face in my hands. I began to sob. My tears stung my eyes before they fell. Before I knew it, my face was drenched in tears, and was as red as my shirt, which was still tied down to Cole's body. "No, no, no..." I cried. Zane scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He was attempting to comfort me, but only Cole's life could comfort me at this point.

"Kai..."

"W-what?" I said in a shaky tone

"We must look for the others. They may be in trouble."

I wiped my eyes, and looked at Cole's pale face. I really didn't care about the others, but Zane was right. They could be in trouble. Could be hurt, or trapped like Cole and I was. They could be waiting for us to find them. I nodded and took a deep breath. "W-what about Cole?"

"There is nothing we can do..." Zane replied painfully. I nodded again, and then stood up.

"Come on. let's go then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not writing or replying. I was grounded for a while. I'm back now and I'll try to write more frequently. I did see one comment that seemed surprised about Cole's death. Please don't be offended by it, I just do these plot twists and stuff to make the story more interesting so please don't get mad at me or anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I couldn't help looking back at Cole's lifeless body as we began to walk back downstairs. Memories of our earth ninja began to flash in my head as another tear ran down my face. It was just too hard to accept that he was actually gone and he wasn't going to come back. I followed Zane shamefully down the stairs back to the first floor, wondering how the others would react to Cole's death.

"I can't do this anymore Zane." I said angrily. I clenched my fists and stood still. Zane looked back at me.

"I know, but we have to keep trying to- "

"No!" I cut him off. "I'll kill the assassins that took our friend!" fire burned in my eyes. My sadness and sorrow, in an instant, turned into anger and rage. I wanted revenge.

"Kai, no!" Zane shouted. "That's not who we are! I'm just as upset as you are, but it's not right to kill someone. Even if our friend was killed first."

I closed my eyes in attempt to keep sudden tears from covering my face again. No matter how hard I tried, it was as if that rip in my chest would never go away. Anger couldn't take it away, escaping here couldn't take it away, even crying my heart out couldn't help me at this point. It was hurting me. The feeling, in a way, made we want to just rip my heart from my chest. I didn't want that pain in me anymore, but I couldn't help it. I simply sat myself on the step, covered my face in my arms and sobbed.

(Zane's POV)

Watching Kai suffer, pained me inside. He was being surrounded by darkness, a wound that may never get healed. I slowly walked back up to him and sat beside him on the step.

"Hey, it's alright." I embraced him tightly as he cried. "We'll get through this together. One step at a time."

"No...no, I don't think I can do this anymore!" Kai groaned. I couldn't process how to answer that. The most I could think of was to keep comforting him and let him be.

(Jay's POV)

My back ached. We had been searching for that Goddamn key all day! We had probably got through about 97 rooms already and found nothing. I was getting seriously aggravated yet, I was happy that we hadn't been found by an assassin yet after going through nearly more than half of the building.

"How many more rooms to look in?" I asked lloyd who was sitting beside me on the wall of room 39.

"Well, I really don't know anymore." He sighed. "I expected for everyone to meet up since floor 4 so we would have searched the building equally, but I haven't seen them since we split up."

"Do you think we should go look for them?" I asked rubbing my tired eyes. He nodded before standing up. I yawned before standing also.

"Okay come on, they shouldn't be that far." Lloyd said as he started to the the stairs. I slowly followed.

(Zane's POV)

I could hear footsteps as I was wrapped in an embrace with Kai. I pulled out my shurikens of ice expecting for another assassin to be making his way to the sound of Kai sniffing and crying.

"Kai, SH!" I whispered as I stood up. The sound was getting closer now. I raised my arms, ready to throw. It wasn't long before the victim was before me and I throw both shurikens at full force. I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped in horror as I realized that the assassins, weren't at all assassins.

* * *

**How was that so far guys? tell me what you think! I'll see you guys next time. (DUN DUN DAAAAA)**


	7. Stupid Author's Note

**It's been sooooooo long since I've posted the last chapter for this story, but now it's time to finish it...However, I won't write anything that nobody will read so tell me in the comments if you enjoy the story so far and if you want me to continue. I do like writing, but the reason why I signed up for is to write for people to read and enjoy so if you guys don't enjoy my writing, I don't want to be on this website.**

**So go on. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kai's POV**

**~.~.~**

I swear I thought my eart had skipped a whole beat when I saw who Zane had thrown his shurikens at. Lloyd stood there alarmed as the sharp star barely missed his face. Jay exhaled as if he weren't breathing the whole time and leaned against the wall grasping his chest. "Zane!", I shouted pushing myself up. A drop of sweat dripped from Lloyd's chin. He looked startled and shivered before taking a deep breathe.

"Forgive me Lloyd! You startled me!", Zane apologized. "I could say the same about you Zane.", Lloyd replied stepping forward. I sighed in relief. Yet, at the back of my mind was Cole. But, I wasn't going to tell them unless they asked about him. It hit me hard to accept the fact that he was really gone. The good times we still had left to share with him haunted me. He wasn't ready to leave, and we weren't ready for him to leave either. Once again, the tears of sadness and pain pushed on my eyes, but I held it for the sake of Lloyd and Jay.

"Glad to have found you guys.", Jay finally said chuckling, "But, where's-"

"So did you guys find anything?", I asked cutting him off on purpose. "Nope, not yet.", Lloyd replied rubbing the back of his neck, "I swear this reminds me of that horror movie we saw last week with that old creepy house." I frowned when he mentioned that. Only because at the end of the movie, everyone died tragically. "Geez Kai, it was a joke. You don't have to cry about it." I snapped out of my thoughts right then to find moisture on my face. The tears escaped. Every last one of them.

**~.~.~**

**No POV**

**~.~.~**

Zane wrapped his arm around Kai as he wiped away his tears. "What did I do?!", Lloyd asked shrugging. Jay raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It isn't you Lloyd. It is Cole."

"What's wrong with Cole?", Jay asked, his eyes wide and heart pounding. Kai stood up and began climbing back up the steps with Zane and the others behind him. Kai finally stepped up onto the last floor and froze. He gasped as he stared at the blood stained carpet. Jay gagged at the sight. "What happened up here?", Jay asked tapping Kai's shoulder. Kai spotted a small note by the stain and picked it up.

_Your friend is alive. If you want to see him again, meet us in room 205. Don't think about coming empty handed, **or else**._

"Guys.", Kai whispered, "We have a serious problem."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good and exciting as the other chapters...I'm a tad bit rusty. **

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

"What do they mean _empty handed?", _Kai asked holding the note up for everyone to read, "What could they possibly want from us?"

"I don't know." Zane replied, "But I suggest we start moving." With that, Kai slipped the note in his back pocket and looked to his brothers. "Any ideas?" Kai asked. They all knew that if they wanted to get their brother back safe, they needed a plan and they needed one fast. The boys stared at each other blankly as they looked through their pockets for something of value. With no luck, they all shook their heads in disappointment.

"What if they want us?", Jay asked, "I mean, how did we even get into this situation?"

"Assassins were chasing us, and we got stuck here." Lloyd answered and rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Sure, but why were we running from them? Do any of you recall a bracelet that they all wear on their wrist?" Kai though back to the affair him and Zane had with an assassin not to long ago. He did remember a silver bracelet on his wrist. He remembered seeing something metal in his palm also, but Kai couldn't see where Jay was going with this.

"Ya I remember." Kai said. Jay nodded.

"What if they're after our powers? Maybe even our lives?" Jay said calmly looking at his team mates. It was certainly a possibility but nobody wanted to believe it.

"There is only one way to find out." Zane said pushing away from the group and heading for room 205, which was down the hall from where they were standing. As he was about to turn the knob, Zane felt a warm hand on his shoulder and froze.

"Zane, let me go in first." Kai demanded pulling him away. "This whole thing is my fault."

Kai turned the knob slowly and stuck his head inside. The dark room was dimly lighted by a candlestick that sat on large, dusty book shelf. Sitting in the center of the room was Cole, looking weak and dead. He was tied to a wooden chair with his arms behind his back and his legs tied tightly together. a white piece of cloth was used as a gag and his head hung, his body only being held up against the chair by yet another rope.

Kai didn't hesitate. He ran over to Cole swiftly and silently, leaving the door behind him open in case of trouble. He got down on his knees in front of Cole and shook him gently. "Cole?" Kai whispered as he shook him again. "Cole wake up please. We have to get out of here."

Cole's eyes fluttered open and his head shot up in surprise. Kai motioned for him to be quiet, but Cole continued to mumble under the white cloth. He shook his head frantically and his eyes shot wide open in fear. Kai pulled the cloth from his mouth and Cole began to breath heavily. "You have to get out of here!", Cole shouted, coughing. "It's a trap! They want you all dead, including me." Kai gasped.

"What? Why?", Kai asked in a whisper. Cole opened his mouth to talk but then closed it and looked behind him in fear. Kai turned around to find a tall man in all black standing behind him. The door which he left open was now closed and locked and both Kai and Cole knew deep inside that they were in trouble.

"Trying to cheat huh boys?" The man said in a deep, scratchy voice. "Did you bring your friends?" ade his heart thump. "No sir, I'm alone." Kai replied looking at the locked door, thinking of his friends who were still standing right outside the door. Cole shivered; knowing that Kai gave the wrong answer.

"That's just too bad." The man said, circling him. In one motion, the man pulled out a knife, grabbed Kai by the neck and put it to his throat. "If you even try to fight me, the blade with cut through you faster than you can scream for help." Kai coughed and gagged at the man's tight grip and nodded miserably. There was nothing he could do about it.


	10. Chapter 9

"Now listen up boy.", the man whispered. Kai's heart wanted to beat out of his chest when he heard those words. This can't be good. "You and your friends are one of a kind. My boss wants those special powers of yours." Kai squirmed uncomfortably under the man's grasp, but he only squeezed tighter. Kai looked behind him to see Cole still sitting on the chair with his head low. He was still very weak. "Help me find your friends and if you try to run-"

"You'll kill me?", Kai interrupted with a shaky voice. The man laughed evilly and smirked. "No, but you'll wish you were dead." Kai whimpered, wishing his parents were here and that everything could be normal again. He could still remembered the day that Sensei Wu found him and Nya at his father's shop. He looked at the door, hoping and praying that the others still weren't there. It would be better if only he suffered than have to watch his friends suffer with him. The man finally put Kai down and Kai fell to his knees, coughing as he rubbed the dark bruise on his neck. The man chuckled before snapping his fingers and all at once, men in black fell from above and landed on their feet.

"Where are the others?", one of the men asked, looking at Kai. He looked at all the armed men around him, wondering how he would ever get out of this situation without getting cut. "Don't do it!", Cole whispered. The tall man heard him and punched his cross his face making Kai jump and knocking Cole out. "I-I don't know." Kai said shaking his head. The man growled at him, showing his knife.

"Where are they?!", he yelled again. Kai looked at the door hoping that they heard the man. The man grabbed Kai's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "No one can hear you. It's sound-proof.", he whispered through gritted teeth, "Now, where are they." Kai's breathing intensified as he looked for a solution, but found nothing. "I told you, I don't know." Kai replied gaining confidence. The man growled at him again and through Kai down, smashing his face against the floor.

"Search the building! Find them!", the man yelled again and the men in black started to the door at speed. Kai, realizing what he had done, jumped up and dashed after them. "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!", he yelled just as the men in black kicked the door open, hitting Lloyd in the jaw. "Ow!" Lloyd gasped stepping away from the door.

"The ninja!", one of the assassins yelled. Kai's heart stopped as he watched his friends get surrounded. He hung his head in defeat.

"Hehe, listen guys lets talk this out.", Jay offered trying to stay positive. One of the assassins pulled out a blade and pointed it at him. Jay shut his mouth at once.

"Drop your weapons!", he called. Zane, Lloyd and Jay rested their weapons on the floor and lifted their hands. "What about our spinjitsu?", Lloyd whispered. Zane nodded his head, looking at his teammates.

"NINJA-GOOOO!", tornadoes of white, blue and green filled the hall as assassins were thrown like rag dolls.

"You lied to me?", The tall man asked Kai who was devastated. Kai's eye widened as the man's breath hit his neck. He should've known he'd be after him once the ninja were caught. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the cold, sharp blade of the man on the back of his neck.

"I wasn't going to let you catch them...", Kai said and quickly covered his mouth. Wrong answer. The man laughed as he grabbed Kai by the back of his collar and dragged him outside, a few paces away from where the ninja were standing. "Step aside boys.", he said and the assassins stepped aside, exposing the ninja to see their friend being dragged across the floor.

"Kai!", the ninja yelled in unison as the tornadoes stopped and they stared at the blade that was in the man's hand and out of Kai's vision. When Kai thought he was home free, the man placed the blade to his throat. It was so close to cutting through his bruised skin that he didn't even dare to breathe.

"Don't worry my boy, you won't feel a thing.", the man whispered in his ear, tickling him. The look of fear and worry was pasted on the ninja's face as Kai sat there. He didn't want his friends to see this, especially if once he was gone they would be next. Tears pushed on his eyes when he thought of all the times they had together. muffled yells of pain escaped Kai's mouth as the blade slowly cut the side of his neck. This is the end.

"Stop!", Lloyd shouted and fell to his knees. "We surrender!" The man smiled as dropped Kai, blood dripping from the deep cut in his neck. Within seconds, his friends are being held down by men in black including him. Another defeat...


	11. Chapter 10

**(Kai POV)**

I must have banged my head against the tile too hard, because after Lloyd surrendered, I couldn't remember anything. I found myself chained up against a wall with Cole and Jay on my left and Lloyd and Zane on my right. Everyone else was either sleeping or unconscious and that worried me. We were in a large room with little light and a large machine was in the center of the room. I wanted so much to yell or be able to tap on Cole's shoulder, but I couldn't. I felt totally immobile and helpless.

Hope build up inside of me when I heard a low groan from Cole on my right. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Wha- what happened?", he asked painfully with squinted eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I was mute. "Kai? Are you okay?", Cole asked tilting his head. I shook my head, looking at the floor. Not only was it my neck that was hurting, but it hurt to think that this could be our last day together, or even our last day alive.

"We'll get out of this...we'll find a way", Cole said also looking down at the dirty cement floor. I sighed, thinking of possible escape routes with no luck.

**(No POV)**

One by one, everyone else began to wake up and everyone wondering where they were and what was going on. "What's going to happen to us?", Jay asked in a panicking tone.

"Only time will tell.", Zane replied staring directly at the machine in front of them. "Do you know what it is?", Cole asked following Zane's gaze.

"I don't know."

Everyone sat in silence, in fear, in thought. No one knew what terrible awaited them, or even if they would make it out alive. It boggled their minds how this new villain worked. Previous enemies would attempt to take over ninjago city, but this enemy wanted them, not the city. It frightened them even more to wonder why that was.

"Ah, you're awake.", a deep voice said. It didn't belong to anyone they met before, yet it gave them shivers. A man dressed in a suit and tie walked out from the shadows and grinned. He certainly didn't look like a threat to them, but something about him seemed frightening. "I thought you five were better than that.", he said walking closer to them. Most of them wouldn't look at him, but Kai stared straight into his dark eyes and wasn't afraid. The man looked at Kai and smirked, bending down so they were both at the same level. "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

Kai growled in his face. He wish he could talk so he could really give him a piece of his mind. The man stood up and mumbled something into his watch before walking away towards the machine. Within seconds, about twenty men in black rushed out of the darkness, each with a blade in their hands. "Take the red on first", said the man, and three men in black rushed to Kai. One man untied him and the other two tried to lift him to his feet, bit Kai faught. He thrusted his elbows and kicked his legs, trying to get free. "Keep fighting!", Lloyd shouted.

Another assassin came over to him with a metal stick in his hand and he stood in front of Kai. The boss nodded his head and the assassin let loose, batting Kai's stomach with the rod. Kai gasped and fell to his knees, allowing the two men to grab him by his arms and drag him to the machine. They dragged him inside the machine and dropped him still gasping for breath. They walked out and closed the door before standing beside their leader.

"I do apologize for this my good man.", the man said before pressing the button. Kai looked up just in time to see the machine start up and he began bang at the glass. What seemed like tiny fireflies circled around him. Kai groaned and yelled in pain as the machine continued to whirr. The pain soon became unbearable and Kai began to punch and scratch at the glass and floor. "Kai!", Cole yelled. He felt useless not being able to save his friend. It hurt him and the rest of the team.

Five minutes later, the machine finally stopped and the "fireflies" went away, revealing Kai laying motionless on the machine floor. His skin was pale, his eyes were closed and he looked almost...dead.


	12. Chapter 11

"Kai!", Lloyd yelled, fighting against the chains, "Don't let him die you monster!" The tall man chuckled evilly and motioned his hand at Lloyd. The men in black dragged Kai's lifeless body out of the chamber and put him back on chains before unlocking Lloyd. "No! Stop!", Lloyd screamed, kicking and punching at the men. One of them restrained his arms and legs while the other gagged him with thick rope. Then they proceded to carry him into the chamber and dropped him on the hard floor. Lloyd coughed and chocked, unable to breathe as the machine began to whirr and the lights appeared again. "No...", Zane whispered in unbelief. Cole and Jay closed their eyes. They couldn't bare to see Lloyd die in that thing like Kai did. It wasn't long before the light completly filled the chamber and Lloyd's muffled shouts and cries could be heard from outside.

Soon, Lloyd's cries subsided, and a loud thud was the only sound heard, followed by a low growl. "Did you heard that?", Cole asked opening one eye. Jay nodded staring at the machine. "You can do it Lloyd. Concentrate.", Zane whispered to himself. Another low growl could be heard along with a soft roar of a dragon. It kept getting louder and louder, eventually over powering the whirr of the machine. "What's that sound?! Men, stop him!", the tall man shouted. Three men in black ran to the machine, but before they could open the chamber door, a flash of light filled the building, sending everyone to their knees. The machine began to shake violently before making a loud burping noise and exploding into millions of tiny crystals of glass and metal. Then all was quiet for a while. The ninja sat waiting to see if Lloyd had survived. Heavy breathing was the only noise they could hear before heavy footsteps and a human figure stepped out of the cloud of dust. Lloyd made it.

"Lloyd!", the ninja shouted happily as Lloyd stepped down from the blasted chamber. He didn't look right and everyone saw that. He was nearly as pale as Kai, and his feet were dragging on the concrete and his half closed eyes almost broke their hearts. "Lloyd? Are you alright?", Jay asked in a tone a panick. Lloyd nodded with a groan and made his way over to the tall man who lay motionless on the floor and snatched the keys from his hands before dragging himself back over to his friends. Lloyd gave a loud, wet cough before falling to his knees and dropping the key right at Cole's feet. Not waisting a second, Cole scooped up the keys and unlocked himself as well as his friends and ran to Lloyd. "I don't feel so good.", he groaned, cringing. Zane nodded and stood up looking to get to a nearby water fountain. "You'll be fine. Jay, go check on Kai.", Cole said holding Lloyd's head up. Jay nodded and inched over to Kai. Jay poked and shook Kai, but unfortunatly got no response from him. With only one thing to do, he rubbed his hands together quickly, creating electricity and touched Kai chest.

"Gah!", Kai gasped sitting up. "W-what happened?", he asked breathing heavily. Jay smiled as the color started to come back in Kai's face. "Kai is alright!", Jay said waving at Cole and Zane. Cole sighed in relief and Lloyd smiled. Zane came back with a small cup of water and let Lloyd drink is while Cole sat him up. "It might take a few days for you to get healed up, but you're going to be fine.", Zane said with a smile. "We'll all be fine now that this whole thing is over.", Cole said laughing, and everyone else agreed.

**The End**


	13. End it with an authors note

**Herro my peeps! Just wanted to thank you guys for all of the support on this fan fiction...this is one of my first and it made me so happy so see everyone that enjoyed it, so thank you. Also, I understand that some of you are confused about the ending, which I made a bit awkwardly. I could do one of three, but it's up to you:**

**1.) Journal in one of the ninja's POV explaining what happened in full detail**

**2.) Make a part 2 story in which there will be explanations **

**3.) Make a full explanation in an authors note**

**I'm a bit squeezed on time, plus I plan to start a new story soon, so I may not do any of these three right away, but I will do my very best to get to it. **

**Once again, thanks for the support and I apologize for the confusion in the last chapter.**

**Sincerely, **

**the ninja of color**


End file.
